


No need to fix me,I'm not broken.

by da34amadeo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, ehh I'm not impressed with myself.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da34amadeo/pseuds/da34amadeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny after the moon snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No need to fix me,I'm not broken.

Disclaimer: I work at Mcdonalds so yeah I own nothing!

He comes to Sirius hovering over him anxiously . He trying to sit up, a jolt of pain twisting through him .

"Easy mate" Sirius coaxes, easing him back down, he pulls a vial of potion from his pocket and helps Remus swallow it down. He sighs in relief as it takes effect." I'm so tired." he mutters" I wish someone could fix me." The statement is weary and he feels a sob rise in his throat.

"Moony love. "Sirius answers surprising Remus with the tenderness of his words, "No need to fix you .Your not broken."

Then he leans down and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've developed paranoia that everything I write is inspired by something else and is therefore unoriginal.Sigh I should probably read less of others work but I love it all so I don't see it happening.


End file.
